Drought
by Dormant-Sylph
Summary: America has been having some tough times lately, the weather has been out of control and it hasn't rained in forever. Now, the turbulent circumstances are heavily affecting him, and as he attempts to make it through, to survive, he's slowly destroying himself on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I finally found** **some time to work on some more fanfics. I know it's been over a week and I so sorry about that, I've been rather busy. And also, I know this isn't a crossover like I promised, but I thought this was an important subject to bring up. This is about that drought that's been going on in America(United States of,). I myself live on Canada, and we are so lucky up here that we aren't affected by the turbulent weather in the states. Anyways, here's the story, and also, I don't own Hetalia ****all characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Chapter 1

July 12, 2012

The day was hot, and the air was dry. Two young men, a blonde British gentleman, and a dirty blonde American, walked side by side down a dirt road. The loose soil flew up in thick clouds of dust with each step they took. To either side of them, long dead fields of corn stood withered and rejected. This made the gentleman rather sympathetic.

"Umm, America?" He started, getting the others attention, "I couldn't help but notice your corn," he then pointed to a nearby field, "It doesn't seem to be faring all too well."

"Yeah," the other man responded, "I wish I knew what was the problem though, but I guess it's from all this cold weather I've had over here." He then rubbed his hands over his arms, as if to warm them up. "Aren't you cold too Britain?"

"What on earth are you talking about you git?" Britain was thoroughly confused, "It's over 50 degrees out you know."

"Really?" America shuddered, "I don't know about you, but I'm freezing. Do you happen to have a coat?" he asked

"Oh no, umm, America, are...are you feeling all right?" the gentleman placed a sympathetic hand on the others shoulder.

"If you want the truth, then no, I feel terrible, as if I'm being destroyed from the inside." he coughed violently, as Britain placed his hand on the other nation's neck, then the forehead.

"Oh my, you seem to be burning up, I think you've come down with something, you should go home and get some rest. I'll be over to check in on you later." he then kissed America on the cheek and bade him farewell.

[]

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong. _Went the doorbell as it resonated throughout the house.

"C-come in," Replied America weakly from the couch, then slowly sat up to see who it was. "Oh, hi Britain,"

"Good afternoon America, are you doing any better," the gentleman inquired.

"No," the other moaned, "I feel even worse!" he then pulled the blanket up higher to cover even his face.

"That was rhetorical question you git!" The blonde snapped, but quickly calmed himself, he was here to help America, not to yell at him. "Sorry about that. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah, I'm a little thirsty, can you get me a couple of milkshakes?" he asked as he put his glasses back on.

"Absolutely not!" Britain slammed his briefcase on the floor. "You are sick, by ingesting foods such as that you'll only make yourself sicker, I'll get you some water instead."

"Oh, Britain, I don't suggest that," America interrupted, "There's not much water left, it hasn't rained in months." he then broke into a fit of violent coughs.

"What?" the gentleman turned around, "Are you sure?" The other country simply nodded his head.

"This is a major drought in my country, it's spread across almost the whole map." He then lay back down, "That's why the corn is drying up, and I can only assume that that's the reason I'm sick. I don't remember feeling this horrible since the 1930s dust bowl." he was breathing heavily.

"Well if it's all across your country, then, it must be affecting Canada too" the gentleman prodded his temple. "I'll be back later, I just need to check in on Canada, to see if he's alright." There was no response, the other man was deeply asleep.

[]

"Canada! Canada are you alright?!" Britain dashed into Canada's house, without even knocking, he just flung the door open, no problem with that. Right?

"H-hello Britain," Canada was shocked by this sudden intrusion. "What are you d-doing here, at my p-place?"

"I'm here to check on you," the blonde replied as if the answer was already apparent. "America's gravely ill, and I thought you also might be affected. Are you alright?"

"N-no, I'm fine. My country is faring quite well, d-despite America's circumstances" the northern country replied. "B-but I will come with you to check on him, I've been meaning to f-for quite a while now."

[]

"Hey America! I'm back, and I brought you some company." Britain called from the doorway.

"Who is it?" the other moaned

"It's me, Canada." Canada said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Uh, who are you again? You seem awfully familiar, but I just can't seem to place the name" America scratched the side of his head.

"I just told you, I'm C-Canada, you know, your brother." he said, trying to remind the other.

"I know who you are, jeez. I was just trying to joke around a little, seriously." the dirty blonde's face was a deep scarlet, and seemed to be burning up.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, anyway, I brought you some water" he said as he brought out a dozen bottles of water. "I hope this h-helps you, I know it's hardly anything b-but, it's all I can offer at the m-moment." he then left to head back home.

"It's getting awfully late, I should head home too. I'll be over first thing in the morning to check in on you again though. Goodnight." Britain then said before he also left.

The door closed shut behind the gentleman, and America was left alone. The moon shone it's pale silver rays through the window onto the sickly man. He picked up an aspirin bottle and consumed two pills, then chugged one bottle of water. He then pulled the blankets over himself and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

July 13, 2012

"Good morning America, I hope you slept well." Britain said as he let himself into America's house. A wondrously delectable aroma wafted through the air.

"Hmm? Oh, mornin' to you too" America responded as he came in from the kitchen holding a spatula. "What are you doing here?" he then asked.

"I'm here to see if you're doing any better than you were last night." the blonde answered irritated. "I even told you that before I left."

"Huh, no, I don't remember that, I must of fell asleep." the other replied before heading back into the kitchen. "Anyways, you can stop worrying, I'm doing fine, I haven't felt this great in years."

"Oh, well that's good to hear" the gentleman muttered as he followed the American into the next room. "So what are you cooking?" he then questioned.

"Oh tons of stuff!" the dirty blonde then began reciting a very elaborate, over the top menu. "Over in the frying pan is mouth watering bacon swimming in grease, in the oven are super awesome sausage links and homemade hash-browns. Then there are some real amazing waffles keeping warm on the back of the stove. As well as cheese omelets with,"

"Umm, America?" Britain interrupted, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, well, you see, err, ah..." America wasn't quite sure what to say. "Well, I guess you can toast some bread, as long as you don't burn it," he warned.

"Alright," the gentleman headed over to the bread box and removed a loaf of white bread. The toaster was right next to the box. The man slid four slices into the slots and turned it on, he then left and wandered aimlessly around. Shortly after, he thought he smelt something burning, so he found his way to the kitchen again, to find in fact something was burning, it was the toast.

It was by no means a fire to worry about, for it was simply small, and was quite easily put out, the bread and toaster however, they were ruined. Why didn't America notice that? The blonde pondered, but then realized that the other man was nowhere in the room. Just as he was about to look for him, America came into the room once again. The first thing the American noticed was the half melted toaster and the soggy, black bread.

"What the hell happened in here?" He questioned the Englishman.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, your toaster just didn't seem to be working right." The older nation responded. "That's all."

"OK, I'll buy that, anyways, I'm starving, how 'bout you?" The taller of the two remarked as he made room on the table for the food he had prepared. "Come Britain, there's plenty for the two of us to share. Besides, food always tastes better when you share it with someone you love."

"Y-yeah," Britain stammered, going red as a beet, then sat down across from the other country. "Are you sure you should be eating all of this? It's full of grease and fat, and you were gravely ill yesterday, you should have something a little more nutritious."

"Oh I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry so much." America replied before ploughing into the food he had set on his plate.

"Alright, if you insist that you're better, I can only trust that you truly are." the gentleman shrugged, then began eating as well, though not nearly as ravenously as the other man.

"Oh, Britain," the dirty blonde paused from his food, "I was planning on going into town later today, would you like to come with me, I know how you like to be around me, so I thought I should ask."

"Sure, I appreciate that. Yes, I'll be there. When do you plan to leave?" The blonde asked.

"Right now," the American answered as he finished what was left on his plate, then grabbed a couple of strips of bacon from the leftovers and wolfed those down as well.

[]

"Thanks for coming!" The cheerful shopkeeper called as the two men left the store.

The evening was falling fast, and the setting sun cast its golden rays across the river, giving it a glorious tint, not that that's important, for the two nations couldn't see the river from the where they stood. They actually were on their way to the river, so this bit of information is supposedly vital. Back to the story...

The two men were crossing the last stretch of road in order to reach the river. They were about halfway across when America paused.

"America, what are you doing?" Britain noticed this, "You can't just stand there in the middle of the road."

"No," America replied weakly, his skin was terribly pale. He was also breathing heavily.

"What? Nonsense! Come, it's just a few steps left." The gentleman encouraged.

"No, I can't make it any further..." The dirty blonde uttered before collapsing to the ground.

"America!" The older nation exclaimed as this happened. All cars to either side stopped and people stepped out to see what had happened. A cherry red car came especially close before coming to a skidding halt. Britain was most certainly surprised at the two people who ran out :France and Seychelles.

"F-France, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" the gentleman was obviously confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" France replied, "The mademoiselle wanted to see how America was doing. Isn't that sweet, what a jolie petite ange." he then held Seychelles close to him.

"Well he just collapsed in the street, how do you think he's bloody doing?" The Englishman snapped, "How about instead of just standing there you call an ambulance, that would actually be useful."

"Oui, je vais le faire." The Frenchman then turned to the woman at his side, "I want you to stay here with Angleterre, I shall not long, mon chérie."

"D'accord" Seychelles answered then helped the British man get the American to the sidewalk. "So now what would you like me to do?" She sat down right next to the blonde.

"Umm, how about you go see if you can help out France in any way." the gentleman suggested, then watched as the woman chased after the other blonde country. Britain sighed, _Alone am I?_ He looked in any direction to assure himself that no one was watching, then leaned in to the unconscious America and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Get well soon America" he muttered and smiled.

The sound of a siren could be heard down the road, Britain glanced to where the sound originated to see an ambulance racing towards them. It came to a screeching halt and two attendants jumped out. They asked a few questions then brought out a stretcher. They motioned lay America on it and hoisted him into to vehicle. They then motioned for Britain to get in as well. With a puzzled expression on his face he obliged.

In the ambulance, Britain was asked several more questions.

"What's his name?" asked one of the medics.

"Ameri..." Britain started, but stopped himself before he could finish.

"Pardon me, what?" they looked up from a clipboard.

"Alfred," the nation re-stated, "Alfred F. Jones."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, finally, the last chapter! I was swamped with schoolwork, so I kind of rushed this whenever I got a chance, but I think it turned out quite well. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

July 14, 2012

The bright afternoon sun hung high in the air; it filtered gently through the window and it turnedcast its soft golden rays upon the sleeping man. Not only that, it also spread throughout the entire hospital room. America flickered his eyes and sat up, blinking several times at the sunlight which shone so fiercely in his eyes. He yawned and looked around, taking in his surroundings, the scent of disinfectant filled his nostrils. A continuous beep rang through the room, he glanced at the table next to him to find a cardiac monitor. Wires ran out the side of the machine and connected to his arms, keeping track of his pulse and heartbeat. Nurses and doctors shuffled around the room tending to other patients, seeming to ignore him. Then a red-headed nurse approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones?" she started.

"Yes,"

"There's someone here to see you." Her face was coated with freckles.

"I have a visitor, who is it?" America was half asleep.

"Someone by the name of Arthur Kirkland." Her arms also had freckles.

_Britain? Or Arthur, it must be Britain, _"Let him in" he sighed.

"Very well then." She left to the hallway then re-entered with Britain following.

"Could give us some time alone?" The Englishman asked the nurse.

"But of course, I'll be right here if you need anything." She nodded and stood in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" The American lay back down.

"I'm here to see you; why else would I be here?"

"Good point." The two continued to converse amongst themselves for a bit. "I think I'm going to sleep now." America finally said.

"Would you like me to leave then?" The Englishman stood up and stretched his legs.

"No, I want you to stay," the other man started, "I want you to stay by my side forever, and never leave."

"Oh America, what's gotten into you?" the blond sat back down and gently stroked the other man's hair, "You're not usually like this. Oh, how I wish we could be together, forever."

America fell asleep soon afterwards, his breathing shallow, and deep. Suddenly, a loud, long, beep rang through the room. Without needing to, Britain glanced at the cardiac monitor, his stomach turned upside-down at the straight line streaking horizontally across the screen. _No._ He squinted his eyes shut as nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Cacophony filled the room as they filed in, trying in vain to revive America. After hours of fruitless labor, they declared him dead and slowly filed out. Britain stayed in the room, standing by the American's bedside; his head hung low, hands quivering in fists.

"Why?" He bit his lower lip, not allowing himself to shed even a single tear. "Why does this always happen to me? Why does the universe hate me so?" He laid his right hand on the table. "First Elizabeth, then Alfred, then Matthew, Peter too, and now America as well," he shifted his hand and felt the touch of cold metal. He glanced to his right to see a defibrillator machine, surely the medics hadn't missed seeing that, but then he couldn't remember noticing earlier. A smile spread across his face as he latched onto the other paddle, then flicked the machine on and brought his arms in the air in one smooth sweeping motion. Pausing for a moment, he inhaled deeply before bringing the paddles down onto America's naked chest.

The American's eyes opened for a brief second and his heart rate started up again, and then went back to as it was before.

"No," the nation shook his head, gripping the handles firmer in his grasp. "NO!" he shrieked, cranking the volume and bringing the paddles down once more. This time, the other country's heart continued as he weakly opened his eyes and attempted to smile.

"Hey England…" he started, "I got you good, didn't I?"

"Oh," The Englishman knelt down and embraced the American.

Epilogue

(Taken from a review by an anonymous guest)

August 26, 2012

"Finally... Rain in quantities that are actually USEFUL!", America said to the obviously-fed-up Englishman.

"Uhhh... America, that part of the country is actually quite moist right now." He replied, and then looked down to see America's Vital Regions, aka Florida, in a sink.

"I mean my FEET, Iggy! Louisiana! I know Florida's soaking wet right now!" he bore a drole, almost child-like expression on his face.

"I'm just glad to see that you're all right now." The blond smiled warmly and held America in closer to him, together forever.

* * *

**And that is all, I am almost done the first chapter for a crossover, so that should be up within a week or so.**


End file.
